


being friends with feelings

by sofiax



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man Far from Home - Fandom, spider-man homecoming
Genre: Crush, F/M, Michelle POV, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiax/pseuds/sofiax
Summary: a story about how Peter Parker and Michelle Jones become friends.This is how Michelle Jones became friends and develops feelings with Peter Parker (the most stupid person she has ever known).
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Kudos: 21





	being friends with feelings

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic ever so please be kind.
> 
> This is how Michelle Jones became friends and develops feelings with Peter Parker (the most stupid person she has ever known).

Michelle Jones is a type of person who prefers to be alone. She likes to spend her free time doing some sketches of people in crisis. She loves to read books and she mostly spends her time at the library. She doesn’t usually go out but if she does go out that is because she joins protests. She does not like making friends. In fact, she does not have any friends until Peter Parker came.

  
Peter Parker. She does not understand what is with that guy. He is clumsy and has weird eyebrows. He always skips academic decathlon practices. He keeps on drooling over Liz and never shuts up about how beautiful she is. Well, he is not wrong about that though. But despite of all the things that she does not understand about Peter Parker, it seems that she can’t stop staring at him. _“Is it an obsession?”_ she thought but she denied it. She believed that she was just being _observant_ **.**

While she observes Peter Parker, she has noticed some things which she hasn’t noticed before. Like how he bites his pen every time he focuses to solve a problem. His eyes are like chocolate brown and he looks like a puppy every time he pouts when he is upset. He always combs his hair with his fingers when he feels anxious.

Peter Parker has become the subject of interest of Michelle Jones. She has a sketchbook full of Peter Parker’s portraits. She knows that he quit chess and robotics club. She also knows that he skips classes to save the neighborhood. Yes, she knows that the friendly neighborhood Spider-man is none other than Peter Parker himself. Basically, it’s just a theory because she is just 67 percent sure that her classmate is Spider-man. Ever since the tragedy that transpired at Washington, she is convinced that Peter Parker is Spider-man.

  
She started to become friends with Peter Parker during their English class. Their English teacher gave them an assignment which requires them to do it by pair. At that time, Ned Leeds, Peter’s only best friend went to visit his family in the Philippines. Peter nervously moved close to Michelle, “hey, do you have a partner already? Coz I…I don’t have a partner. Would you like us to be partners? I’d understand if you don’t like it but..” he said with his high-pitched voice. Michelle swears that he is a mess when he speaks because he always stutters and she finds it annoying and a little bit cute (emphasize on the word cute). Michelle interrupted him and agreed to be partners with him. “Do I have any other choice?” she said.

They both realized that they have a lot of things in common. They went to cafes to study together and sometimes they go to Michelle’s favorite bookstore near their house to check out some of the newly released books. When Ned came back from his trip to the Philippines, they become closer. The trio goes to Peter’s apartment after school to hang out. Peter and Ned either play computer games or finish their Millenium Falcon lego while Michelle silently reads her books. Sometimes, they go for a movie night at Peter’s apartment and binge-watch all the movies and series. They always argue what movie to watch but she enjoys her time with Peter and Ned. She just didn’t like to admit it.

The time she realizes she likes Peter was during their homecoming. She wants him to be her partner for the homecoming but she never had the courage to ask him. She was dismayed when she heard that Peter is going with Liz. Stupid Peter. She even let her mom buy her a new dress. She guessed it was stupid of her to do so. Instead she went with Ned. Ned is a very nice guy. He is kind and fun to be with. As she saw Peter enter the school’s gymnasium, she raised her middle finger as a way of greeting him. (And also for going with Liz) But he seems so lost. Wasn’t he supposed to be with Liz? She saw him ran away and he never came back.

They were on a bus when that day happened. She remembered it clearly. They were supposed to go to MoMa when a donut shaped spaceship appeared. They were all in danger and she heard Ned scream, “We’re all gonna die!” The people inside the bus were panicking and they all gave their attention to the spaceship destroying the city. That is when she saw Peter Parker jumped out from the bus. “’ Is he crazy? What does he think he is doing?” That day was a nightmare. They were all inside the bus. They were about to go back from their trip which was cancelled because of what happened in the city. Her eyes widened when she saw Ned slowly disappearing and turning into dust. She was frightened that she didn’t even notice herself disappearing too. When she realized what was happening with her, the last thing that was on her mind or the last person on her mind rather was none other than the boy with the curly hair and weird eyebrows. “Peter” she muttered. Then she was gone.

She is back. They were on the bus when the blip happened. The last thing she remembered was that they were about to go back to school. She saw some of her classmates Betty, Flash and Ned. But there were unfamiliar familiar faces too. Five years have passed. She cannot believe that they were gone for five years. Her mother cried so hard when she went back home. She doesn’t really like hugging but at that time she thought it was the right thing to do. She cannot imagine the pain and sorrow her mother might have felt during those five years. So she hugged her tightly and cried on her shoulder.

A week after she went back to school. The principal of Midtown Tech decided that students who are back from the blip should repeat a year which is really unfair. She was nervous as she was entering the classroom. Apparently, something has been bugging her all morning. She is worried about a certain white boy with curly hair and weird eyebrows. “What if he did not survive?” The thought brought chills down her spine. When she went inside, she scanned the room looking for the boy. There was no curly haired boy with weird eyebrows on sight. She sat down afraid that her tears might fall. The teacher entered the room and greeted the class. Then she heard his voice. “sorry I’m late. Got stuck in traffic.” Her heart was beating fast when she saw him at the door trying to catch his breath. She stared at him until he sat on his seat near the window. She did not realize that she was still staring at him until he turned to her. Their eyes met and her heart beat faster than before and then he smiled. This smile is different from all the smiles that he gave her. The smile he showed was like saying that he is grateful that she is here. She nodded her head and returned the smile. She is glad that he is here too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking time to read my first petermj fanfic. I am not a professional writer and I am just doing this for fun. I accept corrections and positive criticisms. Please leave a comment on the comment section if I should write more stories about Peter and Mj. Love ya <3.


End file.
